<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Tell! by Ocevala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750782">Don't Tell!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocevala/pseuds/Ocevala'>Ocevala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Interrupted Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocevala/pseuds/Ocevala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This talk is between you and me. And if your Ghost or you spread any information on this talk or about me and Ikora in general," He drew a knife from his holster.</p><p>"you guys are getting it." Cayde threatened pointing his knife menacingly at the both of them before leaving.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cayde-6 &amp; Ikora Rey, Cayde-6/Ikora Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This first chapter is short, old and unedited.</p><p>Just wanna let you know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guardian taking a leisurely stroll turned his eyes towards a clumsy Cayde as he stumbled out of the storage room, his head turns slightly to the direction of his ghost as he gave a soft nudge of his elbow for the ghost's attention. "What do you think Cayde did this time?" He asked.</p><p>"Hm?" The smaller robot says as he turns to Cayde's direction, following his guardian's gaze, if the exo was looking like that, there was definitely something up, the guardian's eyes finally broke away from Cayde and turned towards his ghost, whose shell moved in a left and right motion indicating he was shaking his head in disappointment. </p><p>"Why don't we find out? As per usual." Ghost says as he hovers towards Cayde who is quietly locking the door.</p><p>"Hey Cayde!" Cayde lets out a yelp and turns around.</p><p>"Oh! Hey...." He replies in hoarse whisper, waving at the guardian and his Ghost awkwardly.</p><p>"Is something... Wrong?" The guardian asked with a smile.</p><p>"No- No. Nothing is wrong, just grabbing something from the storage room!" Cayde put on his everything is fine act as he happily moved away from the storage room.</p><p>"Whoa, whoa, whoa..." The guardian with a smirk placed a hand on his shoulder. "Have you seen Ikora lately?" He asked, although the guardian was just asking a question, it was as if it was an interigation.</p><p>"Because it IS a weird thing, Ikora left her position when you did, and you come out of that storage room with your pants unzipped." Ghost remarked, sounding amused with the little game the guardian and him were playing, quickly Cayde looked down.</p><p>"Wow- I must've done that this morning." He said pathetically trying to mask his obvious nervousness, if he could sweat, he'd be sweating like nobody's business.</p><p>"No matter how much you try and hide from the truth you'll get caught eventually, tell us." Ghost scolded, Cayde furiously shook his head.</p><p>"Cayde." The guardian said firmly, and the exo gave in with long sigh.</p><p>"I may have done something bad..."</p><p>"And...?" Ghost waited for Cayde to explain.</p><p>"So, I kind of.... Got intimate with... Someone." Cayde played with his cold metal fingers before looking up at the shocked duo.</p><p>"Cayde-"</p><p>"Listen kiddo, we have sexual desires, and some may have sparked between me and that someone, we kissed... And next minute we were getting... Y'know.." He said, the words rolled off of his tongue as if it was nothing.</p><p>The guardian looked baffled and filled with confusion, while his ghost looked even more disappointed than before. Cayde, holding his face in his hands for a moment sighed before retracting, and finally mouthing 'Fucking?' to the guardian, whose eyes bulged in surprise.</p><p>"But-" The ghost quickly began.</p><p>"AH AH AH!" Cayde rudely butted in, "I know. But if you found someone who understands your humor, someone who is willing to accept you for who you are, help you do the things you can't do," he began.</p><p>"Someone who knows how to actually laugh, and admires you as much as you admire them-" He continued, and got breathless the more he ranted about her, he was like a no good lovesick teenager.</p><p>"Cayde, you're going a little too far." Ghost said, but the Guardian encouraged him to go further.</p><p>"Look guys, the point is, if you found the right person for you, wouldn't you go for them?" The guardian stood there in thought before ghost spoke for him.</p><p>"It's established, sexual interactions are not allowed on the field."</p><p>"I wasn't on the field. I was in the storage room."</p><p>"You know what I mean Cayde." Ghost said firmly before sighing. "Anyways, who's this mystery girl?"</p><p>"Ikora." He admitted as he looked down at his shoes.</p><p>The guardian gave a low whistle and Cayde gave another frustrated sigh.</p><p>"This talk is between you and me. And if your Ghost or you spread any information on this talk or about me and Ikora in general," He drew a knife from his holster.</p><p>"you guys are getting it." Cayde threatened pointing his knife menacingly at the both of them before leaving.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now for the fun part! What happened before part 1!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cayde is leaned over his table, mumbling incoherent words as his hands traced over stacks of pieced together maps. "Argh.. those fallen... They must think they're funny messing with my caches an' maps.."</p>
<p>"Cayde." Cayde jumps, when he hears the voice in his ear, and he frantically searches around for the voice.</p>
<p>"Cayde." The voice repeats, but it's firmer, "It's Ikora." He swivels his head around and sees nothing.</p>
<p>"Oh, Kora..!" He sounds relieved to hear that.</p>
<p>"I'm in your comms. Please don't tell me you're looking around." Immediately Cayde looks back to his maps, "Huh? No no! I wasn't." He says simply and laughs it off. "Anyways, what do you need?"</p>
<p>"You lost something of mines." She simply tells him.</p>
<p>"Y' sure it never existed in the first place?"</p>
<p>"Cayde. Storage room. Now."</p>
<p>"Alright, alright darling!" He throws his hands up in surrender, before finally comprehending she can't see him. He hoists himself from metal wall, and heads towards the stairs, "Holliday, if Zavala comes looking, tell 'em I'm out for lunch." He tells the Texan.</p>
<p>"Will do!" Amanda confirms as Cayde-6 makes his way up both flights of mesh staircases. Cayde wastes no time as he breaks into a jog, knowing Ikora wouldn't be happy with him being late, instead of taking the staircase down, he hurls himself off the ledge, landing in the quite young tree that lied in the middle, and using a branch to swing himself onto the stone carved pathway.</p>
<p>When he makes it to the right wing of the tower, where Ikora dwells, he moves over to her workspace, before perceiving she's entranced in what she's doing.</p>
<p>Cayde's steps were silent as ever as he creeps on the Warlock Vanguard. When he gets close enough, his hands hover over her shoulders ever so slightly. "Cayde. I can hear you." The exo huffs a unsatisfied sigh.</p>
<p>"You just had to ruin the moment." Cayde droops whilst propping his chin on her shoulder.</p>
<p>Her eyes slowly trail to his face that sits next to hers before she turns herself to him. His head is no longer on her shoulder and with that, he props himself to follow the gesture that tells him to come. She makes her way into the storage room and stops so she can flick a light on, in that moment Cayde takes it as a chance to walk ahead.</p>
<p>Even with a light on, she still manages to stumble within just 6 seconds of walking.</p>
<p>He heard the unsteady pattering of her feet, and immediately he whips his head around, "'Kora? You okay?"</p>
<p>"This place is a pigsty." She says catching her balance, Ikora would never admit that, despite her tranquil demeanor, she was quite the klutz.</p>
<p>He chuckles, pressing his shoulder blades against the wall. He dismisses the feeling of the rough brick faintly chafing his back, then he crossed his arms. "Well sweetheart. Y' can't expect a shared space to be kept clean all the time." Cayde chastises.</p>
<p>She ignores, and he's now looking at the top of her head while her attention is directed to removing some paper from the heel of her boots. He observes the way her head is bent over her torso, and her right calf is tossed over her opposite thigh. </p>
<p>Cayde almost gives a laugh when he notices the way her brows furrow in slight irritation, she had just become that frustrated from a piece of junk.</p>
<p>Though It was just a quick flick and go, it felt like he had been watching this for a good 5 minutes, and he wasn't complaining.</p>
<p>She silently observes the first two halls of shelves. They were books filled with past vanguard records, Ikora only drags a finger along their withered spines.</p>
<p>"Y'know you can admire later." He says subconsciously, and the hands crossed over his chest began to drum on his biceps.</p>
<p>Ikora turns and glares over her shoulder. "I know." She states. He laughs at this, Ikora in response giving a roll of her eyes. She fully turns her body and begins to walk along past him.</p>
<p>"Now, lady, what're we looking for?" He asks trailing behind, his eyes scanning the dark space.</p>
<p>"My books." She reminds him, by now they passed a few boxes and faction rally crates, and the Warlock doesn't even have to scan the section in order to know her books were there. She stops abruptly. </p>
<p>"You know, I didn't mean to lose 'em, I was just looking."</p>
<p>With the half-darkness obscuring his sense of awareness, his crotch accidentally collided with her backside. They both give noises of exclamation, Ikora gives a barely audible grunt, whilst Cayde shields himself from any incoming damage from her.</p>
<p>He knew full well she wouldn't hesitate to give his a good knocking against the skull.</p>
<p>Ikora turns around and eyes him. After 30 seconds of silence, his hands slowly fall from his face, and soon he's staring at her, expecting a most certainly deserved smack from her.</p>
<p>When her hands finally rise to grab his scarf, his eyes widen in surprise as he knows most certainly what she'll do next. "K-kora! I can explain.."</p>
<p>For a woman who was preparing to give him a helluva blow, she sure looked calm. It was almost confusing, her face somehow failed to communicate her next actions. "I...Kora..?" Cayde, though dazed, tries to find some sort of emotion in her eyes.</p>
<p>He sensed her aura, noticed the sensual way she held her eyes and head, it was a fluctuating stimulus of romance that brought on only a natural tension between them. Cayde found himself tilting his head as her fingers pulled him by his scarf. Finally, her lips connected with his plates.</p>
<p>It was such a sudden action that even Ikora was surprised with herself.</p>
<p>They stayed like this for a while as she begins to rotate his body deliberately as if they slow danced, guiding one another's footsteps carefully, hands wandering up either side of their swaying bodies. And suddenly his back is reunited with the wall.</p>
<p>But abruptly, just as his hands begin to jut her chin just slightly, Ikora pulls away. She slowly shakes her head. "I'm sorry.." She says, and steps backwards.</p>
<p>Cayde looks up at her face, when she turns her body to advance toward her book, he grabs her forearm. "Did you mean it?" He questions, he was desperate.</p>
<p>She stays quiet.</p>
<p>"Kora, please tell me you did..." He pleads, her head haltingly rotates, until it faces him fully.</p>
<p>Nothing comes out, only a precious nod from her.</p>
<p>"Then how about we continued what we started, darling?" A deep red blush invades her face when she hears the nickname for a second time, Ikora was okay with it the first time. Now it was getting to her head. She wordlessly nods.</p>
<p>Their hands once again connect with one another's bodies, and Cayde's plates pressed against her lips again.</p>
<p>His hands drag along and up her torso to her breasts, where he started to undress her. They parted their kiss, mutually to undress themselves. Well, Ikora more or less.</p>
<p>When he assists her with removing her vanguard robes, she beholds what had been underneath. It was a glorious skimpy tank top, a tight one that carved every curve and crevasse on her body like a blessing for his eyes.</p>
<p>As she starts to tug her pants down, his systems can keep up with the excitement that bounces around inside his body. As she begins to straddle his hips, he can't help but give a dirty little cackle.</p>
<p>Their tangled bodies slide down the wall, and Cayde is taking the time to remove his trousers in order to relief his now erect cock. "So are we doing this now or..?</p>
<p>She gives him his answer when she places her tongue on his shaft and begins to lick it, Ikora wanted to ripen his already hard dick. It obviously works when she feels his body tremble and shake under hers. "F-fuck Ikora...." He says through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>Her tongue mostly lingers at his tender, sensitive head, lolling her tongue around little slit and kissing it. "Oh.. don't tease me... It's not like we have all the time in the world..." He groans, Touché.</p>
<p>She hums in agreement, finally deciding to swallow half of his cock. That was just a warm up, something to send him twitching and gasping for more.</p>
<p>He holds her bobbing head gently within his hands, fighting the urge to shove her head down his cock. Ikora had no gag reflex, but she loved the idea of making him wait. With each partial suck, she feels a moan peaking the top of his throat only for it to fall flat.</p>
<p>Her hands grope his spasming thighs, giving her more of a reason to push him to edge. She wanted to be the reason he couldn't control his noises or the bucks and movements of his body.</p>
<p>With such a desire stirring up, she hungrily takes in his whole cock, which catches him by surprise. He does let some cuss words slip from his mouth, which is enough of a reaction to her.</p>
<p>His breaths and moans leave his lips more rapidly, as another trembling hand caresses her small waist. "J-Jesus Ikora... I might just jizz right now...." He breathes.</p>
<p>As much as Ikora wanted to taste him in her mouth, she pulled her lips from his cock. Before he could ask any questions, she gets on her knees, and removes her undergarment.</p>
<p>"Oh... Are you..."</p>
<p>"Yes Cayde..." She cocks her head endearingly, "I am...." She says as she mounts his dick, his hands instinctively fly to her ass, guiding her tight little hole down on his cock. Of course there's some of her strained moans that follow with.</p>
<p>She has to fight with her hips to take in his cock fully, given they were without lube, though her wetness and his precum combined was enough to simply reduce the struggle by a little bit.</p>
<p>Her hands wrap around his neck, and their bodies shakily grind against one another, "Now... let's try not to cum so quickly this time.." She teases him, her eyes looking attentively into his, and he lets out a barely audible whine of embarrassment as his hands wander up her waist and pull her in closer.</p>
<p>"Now you don't have to say that now, Ikora..." He groans. Ikora's lidded gaze reluctantly averts from his own, biting her lips in order to prevent herself from cussing at the immense waves of euphoria, "How... Much time do we got... Lady..?" He asks, emphasis on lady as her fingers claw into his back.</p>
<p>It takes her a moment to process what was just asked of her, "Probably.. 7 minutes tops.... Don't call me.. Lady..." She strains into his ear, her small body trembling as she rocks herself on his muscular frame, he bucks his own hips to meet her halfway, as he feels a groan threatening to peak his throat.</p>
<p>"Well we better make this quick..." He hums before giving a winded chuckle, she barely nods, and begins to ride his cock at a much faster place.</p>
<p>Even then, as he could practically hear her skin slapping loudly into his and her heart pounding against his chest, or could see the way her face morphed with each rough rock of her hips, Cayde knew they couldn't reach an orgasm in such a short time frame, "Kora... Hold on.." He grunts as he positions her body on the concrete floor, his hands on both sides of her body and using the floor as a brace.</p>
<p>She already looks exhausted. The sweat beading down her figure makes her glisten under the dimmed lights, and her cheeks were peppered a deep carimine color. He smooths his hands along her sweaty thighs, focusing on his objective the moment her hands brace on his deltoids.</p>
<p>His cock enters her puckering hole again, and he groans low at her squirming body, which clenches his cock within her walls.</p>
<p>Ikora clenches her fists and practically shudders. She could feel her breasts jerking with each snap of his hips and his fingers dragging along her petite figure.</p>
<p>Before she can even realize, his left hand is off her waist and peeling her fingers from his shoulders, instead locking them down on the concrete floor. Even so, Ikora was so deep in ecstacy that she wasn't able to identify that both her hands were pinned down until he used them as support to plunge his dick further within her.</p>
<p>She yowls at this and her arms uncontrollably shake. "A-ahhh~! C-C-Cayde!" She stammers his name in surprise. She couldn't control her cries and yelps with each hard thrust he gave, she felt her back scraping against the concrete floor, but her adrenaline was driving her too wild to notice small pains as that.</p>
<p>Ikora was a polymath, but it seemed he was fucking her so good that she couldn't even think straight. Her long babbles of gibberish and words synonymous to her combined moans and pants.</p>
<p>He couldn't blame her, he himself was giving out disgruntled sighs and moans. And with each thrust of his hips, her fingers practically claw into his back.</p>
<p>With his own body wracking hers, she couldn't take it anymore, she bit down on her lips and her cunt prepares for for a much deserved orgasm, as does his cock as a stranged groan leaves his mouth. Suddenly, the door to the storage room swings open.</p>
<p>They both choke back uncontrolled moans, and Ikora feels a hand smack against her lips. She gives a muffled whimper, her body trembling as Cayde's still fucks hers into the floor. There's shuffling of a few boxes, the hunter vanguard does pay attention to that, as his thrusts begin to slow.</p>
<p>Ikora's brows furrow and her limbs begin to hit against the hunter. She gives a coarse whine through his fingers clamped on her lips.</p>
<p>Cayde looks down at her, his eyes widening as realizes his forgotten objective, he snatches a blanket from the storage boxes and throws it over the both of them, their bodies awkwardly shifting beneath the sheets.</p>
<p>Their whines and whimpers exert heat throughout the blanket, and between the space that was barely spared between their faces with their ragged hot breaths, they were beginning to drip with sweat</p>
<p>"Is anyone in here?" A familiar voice questions. It was Zavala?! In overwhelming anxiety and panic, Cayde begins to buck his hips faster, Ikora's nails scraping against the floor. "I don't want any funny business, reveal yourselves."</p>
<p>She gasps, and her eyes roll back as he finally hits an angle right, and at that single gesture, she spills all of her fluids immediately. "Fuck fuck... What if we get caught...?" He gently pants out, as his thrusts stop.</p>
<p>"Cayde..." She rasps. "Shut up... and focus on cumming..." She tells him. He hesitantly nods, beginning to pump his hips, her eyes shutting and a yelp almost leaves her mouth forcefully at his sudden rough pumps.</p>
<p>They're quick and rushed, as if he wanted to hurry and get this done with so he wouldn't get caught, he was trying his hardest not to make any noise as her walls still spasm post orgasm.</p>
<p>His hands already released her own from her thighs, so now he held her waist, pulling her in closer. </p>
<p>Soon, Cayde himself had came, his climax makes him twitch and sigh in utter bliss. He remained mindful of the Titan vanguard who probably still wandered the room.</p>
<p>Cayde can feel a low hum resonate in her chest as he fills her up with his semen. When he pulls out, she puffs and her body falls flat once again. "Cayde, you should get back to the hangar..." She gently breathes, her voice tender and compassionate.</p>
<p>Cayde peeks over the boxes, and notices that Zavala had already left. He was too entranced in their sex to realize it earlier. He rolls off of her sweaty body, propping his elbows on the floor next to her.</p>
<p>"Hey. You take some time to recover, Okay?" Cayde gives a wink, and presses his plates against her cheek, imitating a kiss. Cayde then stands up, pulling his pants and boxers up before exiting the storage room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>